Vampire Diaries: Drabble Set
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: "Sometimes the emotions are all that's left.."
1. Chapter 1

**0. Author Notes**

Hi you all!

Welcome to my third drabble set collection ( but first one for this fandom). This will be a collection of random drabbles/short stories. Some will probably be connected, some not. However, this collection will be / is different from the other two because there will be no summary for each story. (if you looked or read it you know what I'm referring at).

This collection will have this stile:

**TITLE** (number of the episode I've based the drabble of) – word count  
name of the character's POV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Sadly… though, I wouldn't mind Damon here beside me. *grin*

Summary: "Sometimes the emotions are all that's left.."


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Humanity **(1.03) – word count: 311

DAMON (an entry in his journal)

_My brother said I have humanity…strange… I don't remember I ever felt it in all my immortal life…_

_For the last 145 years I did my best to make his life miserable, and he still thinks…NO! My humanity died when he forced me to drink that first blood! It is his fault I am who I am._

_Couple days ago I returned to Mystic Falls. It to be like any other town, but…Why do I feel so different then? Is it because of her?_

_Elena…_

_The first day I saw her, I thought: Katherine! She is alive? But then I started to follow her, and I realized she is very different than Katherine. She was good, pure… For the first time I felt something. I squashed that feeling when I saw her with Stefan. I guess history is repeating itself again…_

_I admit I tried to compel her to kiss me, but instead I got a slap. In some way it thrilled me! She has a spark, she can almost be my equal, and yet, she is with my brooding brother…_

_Stefan tried to get to me by using his philosophy on me, but when he mentioned Katherine, and how I loved her, I remembered her betrayal, and I snapped._

_NO! I have no humanity left in me! I had to show him that! Opportunity presented itself hen his football coach appeared, and I killed him! I sank my teeth deep into his neck… however; it didn't make me feel better._

_Seeing that look in Stefan's eyes…I had to get away…_

_Later that night, I found myself by Elena's bed. Just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, so gentle, so pure…_

_For the first time I felt I have a heart. And that scares me._

_She has my humanity in her hands…_

_Damon Salvatore_


	3. Chapter 3

**2.** **Familiarity** (2.05) – word count: 183

DAMON

As I watched Stefan leave after Mason, I found myself actually biting my tongue to prevent a laugh and the grin that wanted to appear on my face. That would ruin my reputation of a bad boy I've had since I returned to Mystic Falls. My home.  
It was like old times,. When we were kids... Like nothing has changed, like there isn't a very long lifetime between now and then…

And yet, I felt warmth around my heart. He was on my side. Even if that was only for a moment… When Mason threatened me, he defended. After everything I've done, he still considers me his brother.

It was hard, but I had to admit the truth to myself. Within our arguments, our fights, we communicate with our own language. It is somehow easier that way. We cover our true emotions by verbal fighting, but deep down, I love him and he loves me. We are brothers, and always will be.

The familiarity of this situation is not lost to me. Stefan and me against the world. Just like we were kids…


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Second Best **(3.22) – word count: 227

DAMON

It will always be him. I might as well face it. She would always choose him. No matter how many times he disappoint her, hurt her feelings, take her for granted… no matter how many times I save her life…she would always run to him…

Even though I know she feels something for me…

I don't know why I even bother, when love obviously isn't meant for me, never has…

Father loved Stefan, the 'golden boy' more than his firstborn. Sure, mother loved me, but she is dead for so long. Katherine, she loved Stefan more than she loved me, if she's even capable of that emotion…I don't know… And now, Elena, the girl who warmed my heart, the girl who was able to pass the walls around me…she too choose Stefan.

Not even that mind-blowing kiss she initiated wasn't enough for her to choose me… No, she gave me some lame excuse, but in reality, she choose Stefan. Again.

I'm always gonna be a second best…

I closed the phone, cutting Elena off. I no longer care… once again, the walls are up…

I was, I am, tired of being second best…

I looked at Alaric, the man who was trying to kill me ( I refused calling him monster), and for the first time I've actually welcomed death…in fact, it would be a blessing…


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Dream come true** (3.19) - word count: 452

DAMON

We finally got far away from Kol who was trying to kill Jeremy. It was dark already, so we decided spending the night in a motel. After talking to Stefan, learning what I had to know, I took a little satisfaction and taunt him about Elena and me being in a motel room. I had to bite my tongue to prevent a laugh at his reaction. I could hear jealousy in his voice. Serves him right. Little did I know that this decision would make me sleepless. Sure, Jeremy was with us, but he soon fell asleep. Rose told him she would contact him soon after finding where is the vampire who turned her.

I feel like my life is slipping through my fingers. If we kill the wrong Original, both me and Stefan could soon be dead. And there was also one other distraction. Elena. Ever since she find out I've gave Rose a dream in her last minutes before I staked her, I could feel her eyes on me. I could hear Elena tossing and turning in her bed, and I knew she wasn't asleep either.

I didn't know what came over me, but I got out of the bed, put my shirt on, but didn't bother with the buttons, and poured myself a glass of bourbon. I sat on the chair, placing my legs on the other one. I could feel her eyes watching my every move. I tried not looking at her, but failed miserably. When our eyes met, I could literally feel desire in the air. As her heart started biting faster and harder, I just had to know what she was thinking about. Like some kind of pull, I walked toward her and lay down beside her.

"You never told me about that…what you did for Rose."

"It wasn't about you." I answered her, but she had one other question.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to live to anyone's expectations." I told her truthfully. It was easier if they see me as a bad guy.

She sighs, clearly disagreeing with me, but says nothing more. Suddenly, our fingers intervened…

I could tell, hear, and feel her fighting against her own emotions when she fled out of the room, and I found myself following her.

Two minutes later, I thought I died and went to heaven when she ran toward me and pressed her lips against mine. She was kissing me willingly and with so much passion… Her body melted against mine, and she fitted perfectly.

It was like a dream come true and I was finally happy and whole…


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Falling** (3.19) - word count: 582

ELENA

I knew from the start this road trip wasn't gonna end well. It was a tradition. None of my road trips ever ended well. This time, we were heading toward Denver, where my brother Jeremy was. I feel awful. He just started this new life without any vampires in it, and now, I had to drag him back. The tension in the car was so big, I could cut it with a knife. As soon as we got to Denver, I bolted out of the car. Later, when we all took a room in one motel, running away from Kol… after finding out what he did for Rose - giving her a beautiful dream when she died, I knew it was too late. I had to admit to myself that I fell in love with him. And I knew that I have the power bringing the best and the worst out of him. Just like he has that power over me.

But, lying here in the bed, listening to Jeremy's peaceful breathing, I couldn't help it. I still fight against myself, against all this feelings that consumes me. I can feel his eyes on me, and I know he knows I can't sleep. I follow his every step in the security of the night, yet, I can tell…he knows. My eyes wandered down his body, and I can't but to admire his broad muscle chest. I remember that one time when I saw him in his full glory. It took every power of my strength to turn away then. And I knew he did it on purpose. He wanted me to see him, concealing nothing. Remembering that day, I noticed my breath increased, and my heart started beating faster. And he also noticed with his excellent vampire hearing.

Our eyes met, and I feel like I'm gonna fall from invisible edge where I stood. I'm calling him without words to come closer, and after like it seemed like a lifetime, he finally lye down beside me. Even though he'd done that countless of times, tonight it feel's different. Tonight, I'm the one who called him. I can tell he is being careful around me, he doesn't dare to hope…

Yet, our fingers intervened, and I can feel him. Feel his power over me, and it scares me. I know he can hear my heart beating faster and faster. My breathing increased and I can't hold it anymore. It's too much for me to handle…and I ran away from the room, away from him, away from the temptation… However, he follows.

"Don't." I say, pleading. For what, I don't know.

"Don't what?" He asks, and I turn.

One look into those beautiful crystal blue eyes, and I know. I'm falling. And I don't want to stop. Our lips met, and it's like I can almost feel the fireworks. Last time I've kissed him, when he was dying, was nothing compared to tonight. This time, I felt his kiss in every atom of my body. I could feel his emotions mixing with mine. And it was all I've ever wanted. Even when I was practically glued to him, I wanted, no, I needed to be closer. Never letting him go. Because I know. I love this man more than my own life.

Nothing mattered. I forgot about the danger, about Jeremy, Stefan… No, the only one who matters is Damon and me. As long as he is by my side, I don't need anything…


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Death** (3.22) – word count: 315

DAMON

I was fighting him. The man I considered my best friend. My only friend. But not because I wanted to live… no, this was simple vampire preservation that was in my genes. If it wasn't for that, I would gladly stood still and allow him putting the stake through my heart. Because, even after the greatest moments in my life, my entire life, she said she was returning to Mystic Falls. Because he is there. Stefan. My brother. Words, that both Katherine and her once said _'I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan.'_ echoed in my mind and my heart. My heart is broken, and suddenly I feel lost. How can I live without her? I meant what I said to Stefan. If she choose him, I'll leave. I couldn't bear seeing them happy together. And yet…part of me desperately need's her. To see her every day, to talk to her, just be close to her…

All of the sudden, Alaric stumbles and starts to choke. And it wasn't because of me.

"What's happening?" He asks, as I catch him before he hits the ground.

The moment I saw the fear and death in his eyes, I knew. Something is wrong with Elena. Because her life is bounded with Alaric's. I watch him gasping for air, and I feel helpless. There is nothing I can do. Few seconds later, I thought I saw the old, real Alaric, watching me before he closed his eyes forever. It took only a second, and I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

The reality hit me. I felt my heart literally shattered.

"Elena!" I chocked out through the tears. "No!" I screamed. At who, I didn't know.

Elena, the love of my life is dead. And I wish, for the first time I could follow her. Because, without her, in this world, my life means nothing…


	8. Chapter 8

**7. Cheating Death **(3.20) – word count: 481

ALARIC

I've been cheating death for so long now, and look where it got me…hurting people I care about in the process. Even Damon, the vampire I suppose to hate and kill, for killing my wife and turning her into one thing I hate the most. Because of her, I've became the vampire hunter…and yet…here is Damon, sitting next to me in my last moments on Earth. I don't know when, or how it happened, but he become my best friend. My drinking buddy. We drowned our pain and sorrow in liquor until we couldn't feel anymore.

After I said my goodbye to Jeremy and Elena, I escorted them out, and I have to admit, I was genuine touched. Everyone was there. Everyone I considered a friend . Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Meredith, Bonnie and Jeremy. I said goodbye to all of them, silently, with my eyes full of tears. I didn't want to cry in front of them. I cast my last look to my friend, Damon, and I was surprised to see he was holding back the tears as well. And somehow, that meant the world to me. I've seen the change in him. From a ruthless, non-caring, killing, revenge machine, he became someone who cared. Suddenly, I was afraid. _'What if he turns back because of me? No! He mustn't! He still has Elena.'_ Shaking the troublesome thoughts away, I closed the door of my resting place behind me. And now, I was all alone, sitting on the stone floor.

Couple of minutes later, Damon sat next to me and gave me a glass of bourbon.

"Is this the part when you give me the dream? Rainbows? Rolling green hills?" I asked, remembering one of his drunken confessions.

"I was drunk when I told you that." He obviously remembered it too.

"Yeah, and I told you I'll use it against you."

"Damn you." I thought he wouldn't say anything else as we sat there in silence, but then he said something that shocked me. "Sorry I've killed you. Twice." He said, and I had to laugh. Trust Damon to try cheer me while death is approaching.

"So, I have to actually die to get a decent apology out of you?"

"Drink." Was his response, after a long minute.

I was really surprised since I knew he didn't do apology. I remembered the last time he did that to Mason. But, tonight… he really considered me his friend…

"Actually, I was thinking cutting back." I said, keeping the atmosphere up.

"Yeah, this stuff will kill you." He said back, and I took my last, big sip of bourbon. I've recognized it. It was the best quality.

I felt death approaching, last tear went down my cheek, and I closed my eyes, finally at peace…then I felt blood in my mouth, and I knew – I'm cheating death once again…

* * *

AN/ So, this is all, for now. Now I can focus on my other stories... if you have ideas let me know...


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Only a Drinking Buddy?** (4.02 missing scene) – word count: 396

DAMON/ELENA

Damon was on his third bottle when Stefan and Elena walked through the door of the Boarding house. They found him sitting in his usual spot in front of the fireplace. He didn't even want to acknowledge their presence, but Elena was never good at taking the hint.

"Damon? Why did you stormed away like that?"

"Elena. Leave me alone. Please." Damon said, and all three of them could hear the crack in his voice.

"No. I can't. You have to talk about this. Do you know why we did the memorial? We are letting the past go, we've lost so many people…you should've been there too. If nothing, but for your drinking buddy Alaric!"

Damon said nothing, but the sole mention of that name brought tears to his eyes. However, since his brother and Elena were behind him, she didn't see them, and her next words were spoken in anger.

"Are you even listening to me? Or you are going back to be the selfish monster you were before? If you are, then your drinking buddy died for nothing."

Damon saw red hearing her words. He was shaking, the emotions he was holding up in side…he couldn't hold them anymore… In a flash, he threw the bottle to the wall and stood in front of Elena.

She took back a step, suddenly in fear, seeing the pain, anger, rage, despair in his eyes. But his words, crumpled her. She now saw how wrong she was about him.

"The reason I didn't want to be there with you is because I'm realistic. Floated lanterns won't help the pain go away, won't fill the hole I have in my heart! I'm not ready to let Ric go! I don't think I'll ever be! He was…is my best friend! He was the only friend I had in all my life! The only one person who accepted me the way I'm, who I was. So screw you, screw your memorial, screw your floating lanterns! Ric wasn't only my drinking buddy, and if I ever hear you say that, I swear I'll kill you! He meant more! He was, is, more to me than my own brother! So fuck you! Fuck all of you! Because I'm done! I'm through with you, with this town, with everything!" Damon screamed, and stormed away.

Elena and Stefan were left standing in utter shock.


End file.
